Flipline idol: Rudy And Scarlett
Transcript Pa grape: And now, ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome Rudy And Scarlett! (Crowd Cheering) Scarlett: This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody Rudy: I never meant to leave you hurtin' I never meant to do the worst thing Not to you (this solo, solo, everybody) 'Cause every time I read your message I wish I wasn't one of your exes Now I'm the fool (this solo, solo, everybody) Since you been gone I've been dancing on my own There's boys up in my zone But they can't turn me on 'Cause baby, you're the only one I'm coming for I can't take no more, no more, no more I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry but I like to party T-t-touch but I got nobody Here on my own I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted T-t-touch but I got nobody So I do it solo Scarlett: This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody So I do it solo This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody I do it solo Rudy: Every single night I lose it I can't even hear the music without you (it solo, solo, everybody) Ah, yeah, yeah Try to stop myself from calling But I really wanna know if you're with someone new (it solo, solo, everybody) Since you been gone I've been dancing on my own There's boys up in my zone But they can't turn me on 'Cause baby, you're the only one I'm coming for I can't take no more, no more, no more I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry but I like to party T-t-touch but I got nobody Here on my own I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted T-t-touch but I got nobody So I do it solo Scarlett: This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody I do it solo This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody So do it solo Rudy: Can't do it solo Scarlett: I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry but I like to party T-t-touch but I got nobody Here on my own (here on my own) I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted T-t-touch but I got nobody So I do it solo This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody I do it solo This solo, solo, everybody This solo, everybody This solo, solo, everybody I do it solo So I do it solo (crowd cheering) pa grape: they worked hard for the money, so we’ll be back! announcer: promotional items is not considering by... (wash song from CBeebies 2006) June: It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt Henry: Baths at the end of a messy day Both: It's time to clean the dirt away June: Before I eat I have a wash Henry: Scrub-a-Dub, Splish-Splash-Splosh June: This is what I always do To wash off germs and sticky goo Henry: Soak my fingers and in between Make sure they are really clean June: Nice and dry, then I'm done! Both: Washing with CBeebies is so much fun! Category:Flipline idol